It's You, that's why Nep
by mex2girl
Summary: I kissed her with all those feelings pouring out of me, the good and the bad. "A kiss for good luck on the trial." "You don't need it, you'll survive." I gave her a pained smile, knowing fully well what's going to happen once I leave this place. "That's not the kind of luck I'm asking for." This was a dream I had so it'll be a little weird. M cause I'm the paranoid type.


Hello this is my first Fanfiction on. . . well. . . Anywhere! So to get me jump started on my Writers life I will post this Dream I had a couple days ago so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. So I hope you all like this.

Oh, and My OC is a Troll too. Just so you don't get confused(Although I believed you would understand it right from the start).

The show starts now!

* * *

I had a dream that I was best friends with Nepeta :0

She was living with or married with this nice troll(I never saw his face sadly), but the mom was also living there and she HATES Nepeta.

So one day I was walking with Nepeta, just enjoying each others company. When this troll tried to kill her with this machine, so I took a knife from my shoe and threw straight at it. The machine explodes and kills him, his blood ozzes out of the scattered body parts which closely resembled Sollux.

We both knew that it was the mother who placed a hit on Nepeta, but she just looked at me pained saying how she needs to get back to her troll(I don't think he had a name). No matter how scared she was with just the thought of that murdering witch living under the same hive as her.

She left me, while I just stood there near with the scattered corpse.

* * *

The next day I was having a wonderful conversation with the couple when the Drones had crashed in and taken Nepeta away. I was hysterical at that moment screaming for them to let go of her all the while I was being held back. I don't remember exactly who it was that stopped me from saving her. Only the pain I felt when they took her away and locked her up to stand trial before the Grand Tyranny.

It wasn't until much later on that I found out it was the mother who reported the murdering of a "higher" blood that Nepeta supposedly killed.

Bullshit.

The made the trial a grand thing for such a "scandalous" occasion. Anyone was allowed to come. I sat in the front. After awhile they began speaking of evidence and witnesses. My anger was slowly brewing with each little lie. They didn't know Nepeta, they assume she's done these terrible thing.

I Flipped.

I have had enough of this farce of trial, for what they were accusing Nepeta for. Then without thinking, I yelled out that I was the one who the killed troll.

I was taken away immediately for a new trial, but it was worth the raged-streaked face that I received from that witch. Also the boos, let's not forget about the general public now.

* * *

The day hadn't even passed before I received a visitor to my cell. I looked to see that it was Nepeta. Tears were falling down from her face as she slumped down right in front of me, looking exhausted beyond belief.

"You didn't have to help me. Oh, why did you have to help me. Why?" Her sobs started to increase after that. By the time I had the courage to comfort her she was a total mess, so I just held her not saying a single word.

After she left I had a surprise visit by her matesprit, telling me how sorry he was that all this happened to me just because of that woman. He looked honestly ashamed and I didn't have the words to make him feel better than just to kiss him on the forehead and saying that he wasn't the one who started this whole thing. Then the next thing he said drained the color from my face, almost as though I had turned into a rainbow drinker.

* * *

Vriska and Gamzee had come during the next couple of days {albeit at different times}.

I believed Vriska had come to taunt me for being locked up in here, but surprisingly she was concerned about me. Just like that time she felt terrible for killing Tavros a sweep or two ago. Vriska and I had our heated moments in the past, but we've never gone beyond kissing. I think she thought I wouldn't survive long, either by the verdict or the beatings I would receive here in prison. We both knew that this was supposed to be her way of comforting me, but, I guess the look in her eye made me strive to make her feel good on this otherwise terrible situation.

Gamzee, that motherfucker, came and did the exact same thing. Only, I didn't mind anymore of what I'm actually doing with all my friends.

Contact is the only thing that seems to sustain me.

It's only been a week, and I can't continue living like this.

During that exact same week some of the trolls came into my cell to try and slice me up. I had them out before they even drew a single drop of blood. It signaled for the other trolls not to mess with me, seeing as how my attackers were the leaders of this circus. I sighed with relief knowing that no more midnight attacks would be coming anytime soon.

After awhile I couldn't keep track of what hour of the day it was; seeing as how no measurement of time kept me in the loop.

* * *

Nepeta had come over to visit again. I was wondering why she hadn't come to visit me more often. When I looked up and soaked in the view of her, I couldn't move to greet her. Both sides of her face was covered in bruises. Some old since I could see the color was trying to blend in with her natural skin color. Then there was some very, very, new ones. Ones that could have easily happened today.

"N-Nepeta?"

"It wasn't my matesprit, I promise." I suddenly felt a wave of anger.

"Then who did it?" We both very well knew what the answer would be, but it still needed to be said.

"His Mother," she said in a very small voice. "After I had come back from visiting you sh-she" unable to finish her sentence after that, she just ran over and hugged me.

"You have to leave his hive Nep, as long as you continue living with your matesprit she will keep targeting you."

She looked at me as if I had gone mad, but I can see that that thought had already crossed her mind before.

"I don't think he has told you this, but I just have to make sure you really know the risks that that woman poses towards you."

I held Nepeta closer towards me like she would get hurt again if she escaped my grasp.

"That witch isn't his mother, ya know, he's been branded by that hag. Although that was sweeps ago for him, he was still wrapped around her finger until her sudden loss of interest finally allowed him to do what he wants," I paused as I loosened my grip on her so I could look into her eyes. "Be with who he wants. He can't have it now that, that hag has lost her thinkpan when she found out you were in matespritship with him. She's a High-blood, she can do whatever she wants to those under the hemospectrum. She can get away with it, all of it."

Nepeta stared at me for a moment longer before she spoke.

"All this time, and your still helping me? Why would you still help me? Jegus, I've done nothing at all for you!"

"Nepeta, I love you. Not the kind of flushed feelings you thinking of, but I love you none the less. You are someone I cherish very much and having known you for so many sweeps that I believe I wouldn't be who I am if not for you."

I kissed her with all those feelings pouring out of me, the good and the bad.

"A kiss for good luck on the trial."

"You don't need it, you'll survive."

I gave her a pained smile, knowing fully well what's going to happen once I leave this place.

"That's not the kind of luck I'm asking for."

I just let that hang between us, before she had to go.

* * *

As I stood before his Grand Tyranny; I made a break for escape. It hadn't been more than a couple feet before I was laying on the ground, coated with arrows and my own red blood. The last thing I heard was gasps from crowd and a piercing scream from a very familiar voice.

* * *

And~ my feels just killed me. My dreams get so hectic that when I wake up they naturally die. I DON'T KNOW WHY!

Tell me what you think guys. Do I need to improve,was it bad? Grammar Nazi's are somewhat appreciated to an extent XD. Did I mess up with anything in Alternia? It kills me when I don't get feed back, in anything!


End file.
